


when the night gets dark

by sugaquills



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character(s) Turned Into A Ghost, F/M, Gen, Ghost Amy, Ghost Rory, Nico di Angelo deserves better, Nico-centric, summoning ghosts with mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaquills/pseuds/sugaquills
Summary: Nico's done jobs for his father before.None of them were ever as strange as having to summon the ghosts of time travelers (not that he knew that).





	when the night gets dark

The boy with the dark, dark eyes and the tortured soul scatters fries from McDonald's into a dug-out pit in a graveyard.

The sky he stands under is blank and the full moon reveals no stars despite the lack of clouds that would cover them up under any other circumstances.

Drawing in a deep breath, the boy begins to chant in Ancient Greek. The sounds are grating and harsh, sounds that should not come from a boy. Should not come from a human.

Beneath his feet, the ground rumbles. The boy watches silently as the spirits of the deceased that he just summoned appear before him.

Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. Definitive enigmas in life; they had just appeared from nowhere, dressed in modern clothing and terrified out of their minds.

He had been sent by his father to find out what had happened. Hades himself could not do so, as he could not interfere with mortal affairs, but his son could.

And so Nico had summoned the two, following the orders of his father.

Both Amy and Rory appeared to be normal people, or as normal as the deceased could be. He does not focus on their appearances, instead focusing on they themselves.

"You are enigmas, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams," He whispers to the still air, and the spirits turn to face him, shocked. They're holding hands, Nico notes; how didn't he notice before?

Amelia blinks and stares at him, eyes narrowed. She thinks he's just a boy. He's not, he wants to tell her, but she won't believe him.

"It's just Amy," Amelia says, and he dips his head in acknowledgement. Her Scottish accent is thick, and her words hang heavy and still in the air.

"Okay then, Amy," Nico begins. "What makes the two of you so special that you've garnered the interest of the gods?"

Rory is the one who speaks up this time. "Which God?"

"Hades," Nico confirms.

"Oh, yeah," Rory says. "Met him a couple times before. He's quite nice, once you get to know him. How'd you end up doing jobs for 'im?"

He sighs. "It's what I get for being a son of his, I suppose."

Amy turns to find Rory, and he finds himself being shut out of their conversation.

"Is this one of those weird 'last Centurion' things?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." Her husband says sheepishly. "First happened in Roman Times. Died, found myself in Elysium remembering an eternity that never happened. Hades took an... interest in me, let's say."

Nico takes that moment to interrupt. "So you're the 'Rory the Roman' he keeps mentioning?"

"I guess so," Rory mumbles.

He sighs. "I'm going to send the both of you back down to the Underworld now. Which part are you in?"

"Asphodel," They say in unison. Amy continues, "We only just got through. Judging was abrupt. They just shoved us in there, no full judgement or anything."

"I'll put in a good word, then," Nico says, and the smile he receives is blinding. "Expect to find yourself in Elysium by this time tomorrow."

"Thank you," Rory says, and the spirit Amy flings her arms around him in a hug. "Will you come and visit some time?"

"Of course." Nico agrees. "And that Doctor you told my father about? If I see him, I'll tell him that you say hello."  
  
"Thank you," Amy mumbles into his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you."   
  
It feels... odd. Nico doesn't question it.

With a quiet chant in the same language that summoned them in the first place, they vanish as they are sent back to the Fields of Asphodel.

He covers up the pit he dug out and leaves as if nothing has happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this idea so much
> 
> comment what you thought of it!


End file.
